


Drill Instructor Sam Winchester

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Gabriel, M/M, Sam is in the Marines, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post "my sister got a letter in the mail saying she destroyed government property. Her boyfriend is in the Marines and she gave him a hickey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drill Instructor Sam Winchester

Sam had just returned from training a new group of recruits in Indiana. He dropped his duffle and Gabriel ran into his arms. 

"I missed you so much!" He exclaimed. Sam chuckled and kissed his boyfriend. Sam had been in the Marines for going on ten years, he never thought that he would find love until he met the sassy smart ass with golden eyes named Gabriel. 

"how was Indiana?" Gabe asked. Sam took his boots off and sat them by the door. 

"It was good, but I missed this." He responded as he approached Gabe. He lifted his partner up and pinned him against the wall. Gabe smirked and gave Sam a hickey. Sam groaned and quickly undid his belt. Gabe removed his shirt then proceeded to unbutton Sams. The two were on the couch after a flurry of flying clothes. Gabe laid down on his stomach as Sam grabbed a condom and lube. He slowly rolled the condom on. He pressed his arousal against Gabes ass as he opened the bottle of lube. Gabe pressed his ass against Sams arousal as much as he could, begging for friction. Sam lathered his condom covered member and Gabes ass with the lube.

"You ready babe?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, please!" Gabe groaned. Sam slowly inserted his thick member into Gabes asshole. He moaned softly as Sam began to thrust in and out. Sam gripped Gabes hips and the sound of skin slapping against skin and moans filled the air. 

"F-Fuck!" Gabe moaned.

"You miss this baby? You miss this cock in your tight ass?" Sam asked huskily. Gabe nodded and moaned.

"Shit babe right there keep going!" Gabe cried out. Sam continued to thrust into his boyfriend.

"I-I'm g-g-gonna-" Sam stammered before he came while pulling out of Gabe. Gabe flipped over and came a moment later.

The next day, Sam was sent off to Wisconsin to train more recruits. Gabe was washing the dishes when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yes this is Lieutenant Russo, I'm Sams Division Commander. I'm issuing you a warning for destruction of government property." She said.

"Wait what?" Gabe asked, he didn't destroy any government property.

"Basically keep the hickeys below the shirt collar line, thank you sir." Lieutenant Russo said before hanging up. 

Gabe began to laugh uncontrollably.


End file.
